Eternity is a Long Time
by starzee
Summary: A look at Caroline Forbes' eternity. She loves Damon. She loves Klaus. This is how they captured her heart. One shot.


I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**This idea came to me and it just ended up a LONG one shot.**

* * *

><p>Eternity is a Long Time<p>

* * *

><p><em>Set in the Grill at the end of Season two but instead of Damon and Alaric, Klaus meets Caroline...<em>

Klaus entered the Grill as he'd been looking for the Salvatores to give them a warning. He figured he might as well get a drink while he waited. He went to the bar just in time to see the little blonde vampire compelling herself a drink quietly. She ordered herself a whiskey. His kind of girl. He walked right up and stood beside her.

"Make that two. The lady's is on me." Klaus said to the bartender who nodded and the blonde turned to him and offered a smile.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "But that wasn't necessary." She said politely and he was surprised at how sweetly she was looking at him. _Nobody_ looked at him like that.

"I insist. It's the least I could do for a girl as beautiful as yourself." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Charmer." She winked back and he found he was highly amused by this little vampire.

"Nick." He held out his hand and she gave him hers.

"Caroline." She replied and he kissed her hand while never breaking eye contact with her. There was something about her, he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was... different.

"A pleasure." He gave her a smirk just as the bartender came back with the drinks. He did something then that he never normally did... he paid for the drinks. He didn't compel them. "So what has you drinking in the middle of the afternoon then?" He asked her and she blushed.

"Things are just stressful. You?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"Boredom." He replied and she giggled.

"At least you're honest." She replied and he chuckled.

"Join me?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and motioned to a booth and she looked hesitant for a second then nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Three hours and fourteen drinks between them later, they were drunk and laughing. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he'd actually enjoyed someone's company. He really liked the little vampire. She was kind and sweet and funny and had a scandalous sense of humour that would put a blush on a sailor's face. He could tell that she was just one of these genuinely <em>decent<em> people. Under normal circumstances, he'd enjoy nothing more than to corrupt her and make her a monster. Break her.

But this baby vampire was different. He found her to be delicate and special and he wanted to keep her. He didn't want her to be different than she was.

But time was going and he had things to do since that night would be the full moon.

"Caroline, I have to go." He said to her after he'd checked his phone and he was truly pleased to see a little disappointment on her face. "May I see you again?" He asked her and she smiled.

"I'd like that." She agreed.

* * *

><p>He broke the curse. He ran around for two days as a wolf. Yet the first thing he wanted to do when he was back to vampire form was call the little blonde vampire. So he did. He hoped that she hadn't figured out that he was 'Klaus' yet. He was kind of horrified that Katerina had turned her to be used in the sacrifice and he'd specifically told his witch to take the werewolf <em>only<em> and not her. His witch had given him a funny look for that but didn't comment. Klaus had just made Jenna a vampire and used her instead. He'd sacrificed the female wolf as he knew the boy to be a friend of his little vampire's and she would no doubt find out who he was eventually and he figured she'd be less forgiving if he'd killed her friend.

Wait – why on earth was he thinking about her so much?

* * *

><p>He called her and she agreed to meet him for a drink. They went to a bar on the outskirts of town as he didn't want to be seen by anyone with her – then she'd know. They got very drunk and it wasn't long before they were all over each other and he was carrying her to the closest B&amp;B. He was shocked by the whole experience if he were honest. She touched him softly. She kissed him like she meant it. He found it to be so different from his usual sexual experiences. She didn't know he was a hybrid – but he <em>had<em> told her he was a vampire. She'd told him that it had been obvious from the lack of a heartbeat then winked at him. He chuckled. He liked her.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>A week passed and he saw her every day. He was intoxicated by her. She was his secret pleasure. With her, he wasn't Klaus. He wasn't a hybrid that everybody hated. His little secret... because she could give him something nobody had given him in a thousand years.<p>

She still touched him softly. Gave him real smiles. Showed him affection. She was so tender-hearted. He didn't know what to do. She'd admitted to him that he was her little secret. She hadn't told anyone about him. She liked that he was just _hers_. She'd been drunk when she said that. He found he quite liked the thought of being hers.

Wait – since when did he want to be somebody's?

* * *

><p>He seriously hated the tragic little town that was Mystic Falls. But Mystic Falls had one thing that nowhere else in the world had – Mystic Falls had Caroline Forbes... So he held off on the hybrids for a little while.<p>

So he stayed. Still hidden. He didn't want _anything_ to ruin his little secret or hers.

But it was a tragic little town so of course it had to be ruined. They were at their bar on the outskirts of town, tucked into a little booth. His arm was around her. It had been two months. He'd seen her every day. She had her head nestled into the crook of his neck and when he glanced downwards he could see a smile on her face. Her smile matched his.

"Caroline?" They heard a shocked voice say and both of them looked up only to see Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy standing there.

"Uh... hey guys." Caroline said with a smile and they all looked at her stunned. Elena looked positively terrified. He'd been in the town hidden for two months – he already knew that she'd survived it. He found he really didn't care.

"Caroline... what are you doing?" Stefan asked her wide eyed and she looked confused.

"I'm on a date. Isn't that what you're on?" She asked them and all of their jaws dropped.

"A date." Bonnie said shocked.

"What the hell is the big deal?" Caroline asked confused and turned her head to look at Klaus who had a calm indifferent expression on his face. He hadn't moved his arm.

"You're on a date with Klaus?" Elena asked her and Caroline looked even more confused.

"Klaus?" She asked confused and Klaus finally sighed.

"I may have forgotten to mention that I also go by that name." Klaus said to her apologetically and she swivelled to look at him in shock.

"Two months!" She yelled at him shocking the other four. Caroline could _yell_ at Klaus? What? "I've seen you _every single day_ for two months and you _forgot_ to mention that?" She asked him in disbelief and he sighed. The others were _shocked_ that she'd been _seeing_ Klaus for two months.

"Darling, can we go talk about this elsewhere?" He asked her softly and she shot him a glare and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't believe you." She said to him and he saw the hurt all over her face then she raced out of the bar at vampire speed which would have been a dumb move had they not been the only ones there and the bartender didn't notice.

"You've been dating Caroline?" Stefan asked him confused and he shrugged.

"She's spectacular." Klaus replied surprising the other four then stood up in the booth and left it. He noticed the other four tense when he did that and he thought 'great, back to this again'. He'd gotten used to being just Nick with Caroline. "Though she is now no doubt going to yell at me." He muttered as he walked past them and straight out of the bar and all of their jaws dropped. He didn't say _anything_ about Elena still being alive which shocked them. They were also beyond stunned that Klaus was going to _let_ Caroline yell at him.

* * *

><p>Caroline had no idea what she was doing there but it seemed to be the place to go when she had a problem. She walked into the boarding house and was met with Damon.<p>

"What's up, Blondie?" He asked her casually and she bit her lip.

"I need advice." She said to him and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Stefan's out with Elena." He said to her and she nodded.

"I know, I just saw them." She said and he looked surprised.

"You came to talk to _me_?" He asked her and she nodded. "Why?" He asked amused.

"Because you tend to see the bigger picture and not just one tiny part of something." She replied and he smirked.

"Go on." He nodded for her to continue.

"I started seeing a guy two months ago. I've seen him every single day and he was so nice to me and we had a great time together." She said biting her lip and he looked confused.

"You came to me for _dating_ advice?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I came to you because he told me his name was something else but it turns out that I've been seeing Klaus." She said to him and his jaw positively _dropped_.

"Klaus." He said to her and she nodded.

"He said his name was Nick and he never acted mean or anything so it didn't click." She said worriedly and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Klaus is your boyfriend?" He asked her in shock and she sighed.

"Well, this is why I came to talk to you. What the hell am I going to do? He knows that I now know who he really is." She said to him and he sighed.

"So... you've been dating an all-powerful hybrid vampire werewolf that can't be killed who deceived you into believing he was someone else but now you know and you want to know what to do about it." He said to her and she bit her lip again.

"Yeah, basically." She said and he chuckled.

"How the hell could you _not _know?" He asked her shocked.

"I was the only one who didn't see him, remember?" She asked him and realisation washed over him. She _had_ been left out of it...

"When did you meet him?" Damon asked and she thought about it then froze.

"God, I'm an idiot." She muttered and he smirked. "On the day of the sacrifice." She said and he looked at her amused.

"So... We know that Klaus knows Katherine killed you so that you could be in the sacrifice and you were just conveniently left out of it? I guess Klaus has a soft spot for you." Damon said to her amused. "How did you find out then?" He asked.

"Well, we were on a date then Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy caught us and they told me." She said and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"So, where is he now?" Damon asked her and her eyes widened and she got her phone out just to see a text there. Her phone had been on silent so she hadn't noticed. It was from Bonnie.

"Bonnie said that he left the bar just after I did to go after me." She said.

"So he didn't do _anything_ about Elena being alive?" Damon asked confused.

"Well, he's been here for the whole two months. He's probably seen her already." Caroline pointed out and Damon nodded.

"This is weird." Damon said and Caroline sighed.

"Weird wasn't the word I was going to use." She muttered.

"What would you use then?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Typical." She muttered and he laughed.

"How so?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Here I thought I met a really nice guy who was already a vampire so I could talk to him about that without worrying about a human reaction... and it turns out he is _Klaus_." She said and she was still shocked over it all. "He just doesn't come across as... Klaus." She mumbled.

"Did you tell him things about us?" Damon asked her and she sighed.

"Nothing of importance, to be honest. Just basics. He never asked about any of you. He wasn't digging for dirt... I just don't get it." She muttered.

"Maybe he _actually_ likes you." Damon pointed out and she shot him a sad look.

"You told me that nobody would ever like me for me, remember?" She asked him in a small voice and Damon felt _terrible_ as she turned on her heel and hurried towards the door. Damon blocked her before she got to it.

"I was wrong, Caroline." He said to her sincerely. "I was just trying to be a jerk. I didn't even mean it when I said it." He admitted and she looked at him with wide innocent eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said and he nodded.

"Yes, it does." He said brushing a curl of hers behind her ear gently. Damon noticed that she was trying not to enjoy that little piece of affection. Trying so hard. He felt really awful about being so crap to her. She was so nice and she didn't deserve that. "You're beautiful, Caroline." He said sincerely and she looked surprised. "That's why I picked you when I came here. I thought you were the most beautiful girl in town." He said and her jaw dropped. "Don't let me being a jerk affect you. I didn't mean any of the awful things I said to you. I was just trying to make you hate me." He said shocking her.

"Why?" She asked confused though still soft.

"Being hated is far easier than having to take a risk to care about someone." He replied.

"Well, your plan didn't work." She said to him and he looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I never hated you." She said and he looked stunned.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"Because it's impossible to hate someone who used to give you butterflies." She said and his jaw dropped. "But thank you for not being remotely helpful in what to do about Klaus." She said curtly then stepped around him and left the boarding house, leaving Damon _shocked_.

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't feel like going home so she went to the Grill. She wasn't there for more than five minutes before Damon sat down in the booth across from her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"I'm sorry." He said to her sincerely.

"For?" She asked.

"Everything." He said and she nodded.

"You're forgiven." She said and it was obvious that he didn't expect that.

"Why?" He asked her confused.

"Just drop it and move on." She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm going to help you with Klaus." He said and she was surprised.

"I just... he killed Elena and Jenna... I don't give a crap that he killed Jules since she helped torture me... but the other two matter and..." She bit her lip. Damon could see that she obviously had grown real feelings for the hybrid so her morality and her heart were at odds.

"Did a thousand years make a difference?" He smirked at her.

"With?" She asked and he wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh. "In comparison to?" She asked.

"Me of course." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not talking to you about that." She muttered.

"Aww, why not?" He asked amused.

"Because it's two entirely different things." She said. "But if you're planning to help then help. This is not help." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"Well, he's obviously been here for two months and nothing's happened. He hasn't done anything since the sacrifice." He shrugged. "So what's the problem?" He asked her and her jaw dropped.

"The problem _is_ that..." She trailed off and her face betrayed what she couldn't say.

"You have feelings for him and you think he doesn't have them back." He said and she nodded and he sighed. "I think he's the only one that can answer that." Damon said.

"This is so messed up." She said putting her face in her hands. "I can't just... date the guy that killed Elena's aunt." She mumbled into her hands.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Stefan killed a bunch of Gilberts after we turned and I snapped Jeremy's neck." Damon said and Caroline took her hands away and looked at him like he was stupid.

"Do you _want_ me to date him?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Look, I'm never going to _like _the guy... but, don't feel guilt over something _he _did." Damon said. "You didn't know that's who you were seeing." He pointed out.

"Yeah... but... I feel guilt because I don't want to _stop_." She said and he sighed.

"Caroline, he's wanted to break that curse for a thousand years. The _reason_ Jenna got turned was because Stefan rescued me when he was going to use me instead. People got in his way. I've done plenty of things to teach people a lesson not to cross me. Why should he care about people he doesn't know? He didn't know them when he came to town." Damon pointed out.

"Well... I don't know _him_..." Caroline pointed to a random guy in the bar. "Doesn't mean his life means nothing to me." She said and Damon sighed.

"You haven't been alive for a thousand years." Damon replied.

"So that's supposed to be an excuse?" Caroline asked and he shook his head.

"There will come a day where you've been alive for so long that a random human's life doesn't remotely matter to you." Damon said.

"Well, I hope I get staked before that ever happens." Caroline replied and he chuckled.

"Oh, Blondie. You're so young." He said with a small amused sigh.

"No, Damon, it matters. Even to you." She said and he shook his head.

"Random people I don't know don't matter to me in the slightest." He said and he was surprised when she shot him a concerned look.

"That's really sad, Damon. You can be so wonderful when you want to be and it's a shame you let the monster take over so often." She said and he watched her for a moment.

"It's easier being a monster." He said and she nodded.

"Of course it is." She replied. "But it makes you stronger when you're not because it's harder." She said.

"And when did you become wise?" He asked her with a smirk though he couldn't help thinking about what she said. When did Blondie grow up so much?

"Yeah, because dating a strange vampire without running it by you first was wise." She muttered and he chuckled.

"Why would you run it by _me_?" He asked.

"Because you're my sire and I should have listened to you about Tyler and I didn't so I'm going to in future." She said and he looked shocked.

"Uh... okay." He said.

* * *

><p>Klaus had stopped listening after she said it made you stronger not to be the monster. He'd left then. He'd always be a monster and she would always be perfect. He would never deserve her and for the first time in his life since becoming a vampire – he wasn't going to just <em>take <em>what he wanted. He wasn't going to hurt her. He was just going to leave.

When did he fall for her?

* * *

><p>Three months later, Caroline was playing pool with Tyler. Bonnie and Jeremy were standing next to them talking as were Elena and Stefan. Damon and Ric were at the bar. Caroline was midsentence yapping about something when she noticed Elena freeze with fear.<p>

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked her confused then followed Elena's line of sight to see Klaus standing there. She hated that everyone else was afraid of him yet _she_ was _so_ happy to see him.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Klaus asked Caroline and she sighed. Bonnie, Elena, Tyler, Jeremy and Stefan stared at her in disbelief. She looked to the bar at Damon who'd been watching curiously. Her face asked the question and he nodded. Klaus noticed. "Did you, Caroline Forbes, just ask for _permission_?" He asked her in disbelief. His month with her had taught him that Caroline Forbes does whatever the hell she wants.

"He's my sire so I always now ask him if I'm going to put myself in a dangerous situation." She said crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"As if I'd ever hurt you." Klaus said to her and she rolled her eyes then shocked everyone when she grabbed his arm and towed him out of the Grill. Stefan stomped up to the bar and Elena and Bonnie followed.

"What the hell was that about?" Stefan asked Damon angrily.

"Whatever do you mean Saint Stefan?" Damon said in a bored tone.

"First of all, since when did you start _actually_ being a sire to Caroline? And second, why the hell would you let her go talk to _Klaus_?" Stefan asked him shocked and Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother then stood up to his full height right in Stefan's face.

"First, she _is_ my vampire so my decisions regarding her have nothing to do with you." Damon said to him in a menacing tone. "And second, don't presume to know _anything_ about Caroline's relationship with Klaus because she couldn't talk to any of you about it because you all made her feel like shit because of it so she talked to _me_." He said shocking all of them. "So, back off, brother. She needs this and you are going to stay the hell out of it or else." Damon warned him and Stefan actually took a step back because he was so shocked at Damon's reaction. So were Bonnie and Elena.

"But it's Klaus." Bonnie said to Damon worriedly and Damon nodded.

"To you he's Klaus. To her he's Nick who treated her well and made her feel special. So you will _not_ give her shit for this." Damon warned her and her jaw dropped as did Elena's. "Go back to what you were doing because I'm on _her_ side on this." He said to them then turned his back on them and retook his seat at the bar next to Ric. Effectively dismissing them.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Damon's phone rang.<p>

"What's up, Blondie?" He answered.

"_Hey, can I talk to you?_" She asked and he downed his drink.

"Where?" He asked.

"_Our place?_" She asked.

"Yeah, give me five minutes." He said.

"_Okay, see you there._" She said and he hung up. He threw down money on the bar and turned round only to be faced with Stefan. Ric had left moments earlier.

"What?" He asked his brother annoyed.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked him worriedly.

"Not your concern." Damon said sidestepping him then walked towards the door.

"Damon." Stefan said as he followed and Damon turned around.

"Go finish your date, Stefan. I will inform you if I think you need to be informed." Damon said to him and Stefan gave him an annoyed look then Damon left the Grill.

* * *

><p>Damon made his way through the woods to the little clearing that he and Caroline had effectively named 'their place'. They went there to get away from everyone. They drank there, talked there, Damon taught her to fight there. He'd been a good sire to her since the day Klaus left. They'd gotten quite close and he was protective of his vampire Barbie. He arrived in the clearing to find Caroline sitting leaning against a tree with a bottle of bourbon. He went over and sat next to her and she handed him the open bottle wordlessly. He took a drink then gave it back to her.<p>

"What happened?" He asked her and she sighed.

"He's like freaking Jekyll and Hyde, Damon." She said annoyed.

"Why? He didn't hurt you, right?" Damon asked surveying her and she shook her head.

"No." She said. "But he's not in Mystic Falls for a social call." She said.

"What's he here for then?" He asked.

"He came to speak to me because he doesn't want to do anything to hurt me, apparently." She said.

"So what does he need from here that he's asking you for then?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Elena's blood." Caroline replied and Damon looked surprised.

"Why?" He asked. He figured that Klaus must _really_ care about Caroline if he was _asking_ instead of just _taking_ knowing none of them could stop him.

"Apparently a witch told him that to make a hybrid, they have to transition on the doppelganger's blood." Caroline said and Damon's jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute. So, he's spent a thousand years trying to make this happen, all he needs is Elena's blood... but he's asking _you_ for it?" Damon asked shocked and she sighed.

"He thought I'd be angry at him if he just snatched her and took her blood." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"He definitely has a soft spot for you, Blondie." Damon winked at her.

"What the hell am I going to do, Damon? I can't just be all like 'Elena, can I tap a vein' but if I don't... he'll do it against her will." Caroline said and Damon nodded.

"The fact he's _asking_ first makes all the difference Caroline. Don't you see that?" He asked her.

"Yeah... but... she's my friend, Damon." Caroline said to him hoping he would understand.

"I don't like it either but isn't it better to do it the easy way instead of provoking him to _have_ to force her?" He asked.

"Of course but she'll think I'm a traitor if I go ask her for her blood for Klaus." Caroline said to him and he shook his head.

"You're looking out for her by doing it this way. If you refused him and he had to take it by force, that would be the traitorous thing to her." Damon said. "You know she just wants to make things easier for everyone."

"So you think I _should_ get her blood for him then?" She asked and Damon nodded.

"Elena's not afraid of you, Caroline. I'll help you. We'll go talk to her and go to the hospital and fill a couple of blood bags and you can give them to him. If she doesn't have to have any contact with him, she won't feel the need to be afraid." Damon said. "Losing a little blood won't do her any harm and he knows that we'll all keep her safe so he can always come back if he needs more instead of taking her with him. It's win-win, Caroline." He said.

"I'm surprised that you're okay with this... considering... it's her." She replied and he shrugged.

"It's better we stay on his good side. If you and I take her blood it won't hurt her. We can keep her safe." He replied. "Is that all you talked about?" He asked.

"I asked him why he left without a goodbye and he said that he overheard you and I talking in the grill and he said he'd always be a monster and I deserved better than that." She sighed.

"Was that the conversation where you Gandhi'd my ass about not caring about humans?" He smirked at her and she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah." She nodded and he chuckled.

"Do you _want_ him, Caroline?" He asked her softly and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He instinctively put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I want Nick. Those two months were... amazing." She said quietly.

"So he made an impression." He smirked at her.

"You could say that." She replied and Damon chuckled.

"Well, maybe you should get yourself some hybrid ass while he's in town." Damon teased and she laughed.

"You're so _crude_." She said as she playfully smacked his chest and he laughed. "Though you might be onto something." She smirked and he laughed loudly.

"Atta girl." He winked at her and she giggled.

* * *

><p>They decided that Caroline would go talk to Klaus and Damon would go talk to Elena then they'd meet back in their spot. Caroline went to the B&amp;B that Klaus was staying at. When she got there she felt a shiver at the fact he was in <em>their<em> room. The one she used to stay the night with him in. She knocked on the door and he opened it with a small smile and let her inside and closed the door behind her.

"So, I talked to Damon and he and I will get her blood for you." She said to him and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Damon agreed?" He asked curiously and she nodded.

"She's afraid of you. If we do it, she won't feel the need to be afraid. We can set up some kind of agreement with her that she gets a pint taken every month or something then we can freeze it and stockpile it." She said to him.

"And why would you do that for me?" He asked and she sighed.

"Because I'm hoping that way you'll let her stay here and live her life." She said and he nodded.

"Alright." He agreed.

"Thank you for asking instead of just doing it." She said to him softly. He reached up and ran his hand softly down her cheek and he was surprised when she closed her eyes and enjoyed the little affectionate gesture.

"It's because it's you." He said to her sincerely.

"Do you care about me?" She asked him still just as softly and he nodded.

"I do, Caroline. More than you think." He said stepping closer to her. She looked up into his eyes and his expression was open and soft – he was her Nick in that moment, not Klaus... so when he kissed her, she kissed him back. He was surprised that she still kissed like she meant it, she still touched him softly. His fingers found their way to the hem of her shirt and he started tugging it upwards and she allowed it. His followed. Then she pulled away.

"Just one sec." She said pulling her phone out and he gave her a look of disbelief.

"_Please_ tell me you are not calling your sire for permission to have sex with me." He said to her deadpan and she giggled.

"No, of course not. I just arranged to meet him later and I'm calling to tell him I'll meet him tomorrow instead." She said amused and he rolled his eyes.

"You can't call later?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'll be busy later." She winked at him and he smiled.

"_Hey._" Damon answered.

"Hey, can I meet you in the morning instead?" She asked and he laughed loudly.

"_So you're taking my suggestion to get yourself some hybrid ass, huh?_" He asked amused and Klaus chuckled at that while Caroline just looked horrified.

"Damon!" Caroline exclaimed and blushed furiously but he just laughed again.

"_Have fun, Blondie. Call me tomorrow._" He said and she hung up on him before he could embarrass her any further.

"Uh... just ignore him." She said and Klaus smirked.

"Hybrid ass?" He asked her amused and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She said to him. "Now, where were we?" She asked and he chuckled and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Klaus woke up when the sun came up and she lay nestled in his arms. Fast asleep looking so innocent like the angel that she was. He'd been surprised that she still touched him softly. It hadn't changed. Not even now that she knew who he really was. He didn't know what to think about that. He'd thought about her every day since he left Mystic Falls.<p>

When he'd been there for the sacrifice... Damon had highly irritated him. Yet, Damon seemed to be the only one that was truly there for Caroline. He knew her human friends would never understand. Not even Stefan understood. But Damon did. He didn't know what to think about that either. It had been Damon's suggestion that she let herself be with him? He kind of wanted to thank the elder Salvatore but he knew he wouldn't.

He also knew that he'd be leaving Mystic Falls as soon as he had the doppelganger's blood. He knew that she'd never go with him. He knew that at this point in time it wasn't meant to be. But, better than anyone, he knew how much time a vampire truly had. It wasn't the end for them. But it wasn't the beginning yet. He thought one day, Caroline would be his. But as yet, she was too young for what he had in mind. Eternity was a long time and he'd found his queen. He'd found the 'one' as people said. She just wasn't ready for him yet. He could wait. He could wait forever.

So, when she woke up, she left him with a kiss. She went to meet Damon as they were going to get Elena's blood for him.

* * *

><p>Caroline went home and showered and got ready and when she came out of the bathroom, Damon was lying on her bed with a smirk.<p>

"So... how was it?" He grinned at her deviously and she laughed embarrassed.

"Shut up, Damon." She said. "Or I'll smack you with the lamp again." She warned and he laughed.

"Kinky." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, Salvatore." She said.

* * *

><p>The compelled doctor took two pints safely from Elena and Damon put the bags in the little cooler he'd bought. Elena was surprisingly thankful to Caroline when Klaus agreed to leave her alone if she'd be willing to continue doing this occasionally. She'd be safe and it was thanks to Caroline. Damon winked at Caroline as he'd basically told her that would be Elena's reaction.<p>

Damon dropped Elena at home as she had to rest from the blood loss, then he drove Caroline over to the B&B. Surprisingly, Klaus was outside leaning against a car. Caroline understood then that he was leaving. Damon gave her a supportive gentle squeeze on the shoulder and told her he'd wait for her. She took the cooler and went over to Klaus and handed it to him. He gave her a long kiss and told her that he'd miss her. He told her he was looking forward to when their paths would cross again. He gave her his emergency number should she ever need him. Then he left.

Caroline got back into Damon's car. She'd been prepared for this even if it still hurt a little. He took her to their spot and the two of them got plastered. Caroline wondered when Damon became her best friend.

* * *

><p>Four months later, Caroline talked Damon into camping in their spot for the weekend. Everyone had been driving her crazy. Sure, she mostly hung out with Damon, but since she and Damon helped Klaus with Elena's blood, everyone had been off with them. They didn't see the bigger picture. They didn't see that they'd done Elena a favour by doing that. Stefan had lost his mind when he found out because Damon didn't tell him. Elena didn't tell him. <em>Bonnie<em> told him because she'd overheard Elena tell Caroline that she was ready for another pint to be taken. Bonnie had given Caroline an aneurism for it which in turn set Damon off. He'd gone _mental_ at the witch for that when Caroline had only been trying to help her friend.

So, Caroline wanted a break from all of them. Damon _always_ wanted a break from all of them so he hadn't been difficult to convince. They took a trunk full of booze and blood and set off to their spot for the weekend without a word to anyone. They'd gone on the Friday afternoon and hadn't stopped drinking since they arrived. On the Saturday night, the two of them were _plastered_ as they lay next to each other in the tent. Their spot was several miles away from Mystic Falls so there wasn't a good chance of them being found there. That was the appeal.

"Come on, Blondie. Just tell me." Damon slurred.

"I already told you it's two completely different things." She replied just as drunkenly as she looked over at him.

"But you never explained what you meant by that." He pointed out.

"Fine." She muttered. "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." She said and he looked at her in shock.

"He's _better_ than _me_?" He asked in disbelief and she giggled.

"I didn't say that." She pointed out.

"Then why would it hurt my feelings?" He asked curiously as he lay on his side facing her. She was lying on her side facing him too. They were supposed to be trying to sleep but they were so drunk they kept forgetting to try to sleep and ended up talking instead.

"Because with him he cared about me... when you and I had sex, you _didn't_ care about me. So it was different." She said and he winced and she saw the guilt all over his face. She reached a hand up to touch his cheek. "See? That's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to make that guilty face." She said and he looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm the one that hurt _you_ but you didn't want _me_ to be hurt?" He asked her in disbelief and she nodded.

"You're probably the most important person in my life now. I never want you to be hurt." She said and he felt himself melt.

"You're mine too, you know." He replied honestly and she smiled.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded and took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Really." He replied. "I'm sorry about back then. I didn't care about anyone... I care about you now though. A lot." He said and she smiled.

"I know." She replied. "Things are different now." She said.

"I still want to know if he's better or not." He smirked and she giggled.

"Are you... trying it on with me?" She asked him amused.

"Is it working?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Do you still love Elena?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No. Not anymore." He replied. "Did you love Klaus?" He asked.

"No. I could have but it didn't get that far." She replied. He moved in closer and kissed her and pulled her against him... And he gave it his all. It actually wasn't about being better than Klaus. He was hoping she'd feel what he felt. That she'd know. So he let himself feel it all the whole time. For the first time, he held nothing back.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up the following morning, sober, and all she could see was bare chest. The events of the previous night flooded back to her and she honestly didn't know what to do now. She was naked and she had one arm around Damon's waist and he had his around her. She didn't know what to think about all of it. He told her he cared about her. He told her he didn't love Elena. He'd in essence... made <em>love<em> to her. It wasn't sex. It wasn't like some kind of drunken sex mistake. He'd _meant _it. She'd felt that without a doubt.

But she didn't want to lose her best friend. She didn't know how he would want her to react. She'd _always_ felt something for Damon and she always would. That had been the most incredible experience of her life but she refused to lose her best friend. If he wanted her to act like nothing happened, she would do that for him. She'd rather have him as her friend than nothing at all... even if she wanted more.

"I know you're awake." He said quietly. She'd been lying there thinking things over for a while and hadn't even checked to see if he was awake too. She looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see vulnerability there.

"Morning." She smiled softly. "How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Since before you woke up." He replied and her surprise was evident.

"So... you just let me lie there staring at your chest for what was probably like fifteen minutes without a word?" She asked cocking an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"I was waiting for your reaction." He said.

"To what?" She asked and he smirked.

"To last night." He replied and she nodded.

"Yeah... except I'm kind of waiting for _yours_." She said and he was amused by that. He completely understood what she was getting at. "Was it just about seeing if you're better?" She asked hesitantly and he rolled his eyes.

"Even I'm not that good of an actor." He replied and she understood what he meant. She'd been able to tell how he touched and kissed her that it wasn't about that.

"I figured." She replied.

"Then why'd you ask?" He asked curiously.

"Because I'm insecure." She said softly.

"You think I'm not?" He asked and she looked surprised.

"What on _earth_ have _you_ got to be insecure about?" She asked him like he was insane and he chuckled.

"I could ask you the same question, you know." He pointed out.

"So, it seems we _are_ going to just completely dance around this then." She said amused and he laughed a little.

"I don't want to lose you." He said in a moment of sincerity and she nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. You're my best friend and I don't want to jeopardise that..." She trailed off and he nodded because he felt the same way. "But I don't dance around things so..." She took a deep breath. "I'll be blunt." She said. He kind of appreciated that since he was feeling like a total coward. "I would rather just stay friends with you than get into some kind of 'fuck buddy' arrangement." She said and she saw the disappointment on his face. "But it's because for _me_ I couldn't continue sleeping with you and have it mean nothing... because for me, last night didn't mean nothing." She said and he visibly perked up at that. "Once... I could get over with a little time... but if we do that again I won't be able to be just friends with you." She said.

"And if I wanted to be more than just friends with you?" He asked her.

"Then you'd really have to mean it." She said and he nodded.

"I'm totally into you, Caroline." He said and her stomach fluttered. "I have been for a while." He admitted. "I don't want some kind of casual arrangement with you." He said.

"What do you want then?" She asked.

"I want to be with you. Just you." He said and she smiled.

"Works for me." She replied and he smirked.

"Does that make you my girlfriend then?" He asked her and she laughed.

"On one condition." She said with a devious little smile and he chuckled at her cheeky expression.

"And what's that?" He asked amused.

"I have an itch between my shoulder blades, can you get it?" She asked him and he laughed loudly.

"That's your condition?" He asked and she giggled.

"Yes, I can't reach it." She said and he laughed then scratched the spot. "A little to the left." She said and he moved and she moaned in pleasure. "That's it." She said and he chuckled. "Perfect." She smiled then leaned up and kissed him.

"You're a little weirdo." He said against her lips and she smiled.

"Yeah but you want to be with me so that makes you a weirdo too." She said and he laughed.

"Then I'm fine with being a weirdo." He said and she giggled.

"Good." She said. "I like this camping thing." She smirked and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm, me too." He said then kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Neither of them wanted to go home when they got back to Mystic Falls so they went to the Grill. It was fairly quiet for a Sunday evening. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other all day. Almost like they kept checking that they <em>could<em>, since it had been building in both of them for a while. They were playing pool and they kept kissing and laughing and they hadn't noticed the arrival of the wonder couples who were watching them in disbelief. They were that wrapped up in each other they weren't taking their eyes off each other. They watched in disbelief as Caroline took a finger full of beer foam and put it on Damon's nose. He laughed then pinned her to the wall and rubbed his nose on her cheek which made her giggle then he kissed her. They were all shocked at Damon doing something so playful.

"You know, we should come back here in the middle of the night and have sex on the pool table." He purred in her ear and she laughed.

"You're joking right? Do you have any idea how many things have been spilled on them? They're disgusting." She said amused and he chuckled.

"You're worried about germs?" He asked with a smirk.

"I suppose you've probably got _way_ more germs than the table." She said and he laughed.

"Burn." He said and she giggled.

"You are kind of a man whore, Damon." She said and he laughed.

"That's terrible, Blondie." He said mock offended. "I'm a one woman man." He said and she laughed. Stefan's jaw dropped at that.

"Yeah but I'm still not doing you on the pool table." She smirked at him.

"What if it was a _new_ pool table?" He smirked back and she giggled.

"You're going to get a new pool table just so we can have sex on it?" She asked amused.

"I might." He winked. "Besides, we'd probably break it anyway." He teased as he kissed down her cheek to her neck and she laughed.

"That tent was crap anyway." She said and he laughed. Just then Caroline spotted the other four and her smile fell. "Seems we have an audience." She muttered and he turned his head to see the other four. Elena looked pissed. Bonnie looked pissed. Stefan looked pissed. Jeremy looked highly amused.

"I think we should just go get another tent." He said to her and she laughed.

"We should get out of here anyway. The wonder couples look like they're about to start a lecture." She said and he chuckled.

"Aren't they always?" He asked and she laughed as he took a step back from her and finished his beer. Caroline grabbed hers and downed it too. Damon put on his jacket as did she just as the other four were walking up to them. Caroline took his hand and he interlaced their fingers and they started to walk away just as they were intercepted.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked them crossing his arms over his chest.

"With what?" Caroline asked confused.

"That." Stefan said pointing to their locked hands.

"So just because I kill people means I can't hold my girlfriend's hand?" He asked his brother and the other four's jaws dropped at him calling Caroline his girlfriend.

"Let's just go, Damon. I'm so not in the mood for this." Caroline muttered annoyed.

"So you went from Damon to Klaus back to Damon? Is it just bad guys you like or something?" Bonnie asked Caroline in horror and both Damon and Caroline scowled at her.

"That's not fair. Damon hasn't done anything in a really long time and I didn't know he was Klaus." Caroline said to her.

"That was super bitchy. Even for you." Damon said to Bonnie annoyed. "Nobody comments on you needing to babysit _your_ boyfriend so why don't you just leave her alone?" Damon asked Bonnie with narrowed eyes and Bonnie glared at him.

"Hey. I didn't say anything." Jeremy defended.

"Oh and something you all should know." Caroline said to them angrily because now she was just pissed. "If it hadn't been for me making a deal with Klaus, he would have taken Elena with him against her will." She said to them and their jaws dropped. "He agreed to leave her alone because of _me_. So keep your fucking attitudes to yourselves. I ensured that she got to live her life free from him." Caroline said and Bonnie and Stefan looked guilty.

"Wait – you two were _mad_ at Caroline for that?" Jeremy asked them in disbelief.

"Yeah, they think I betrayed Elena by handing over two bags of her blood to Klaus. She didn't have to see him even once. Next time, you can fucking deal with him yourself. Because I'm done." Caroline said to them angrily. "The fact you think I would ever betray her, shows what you really think of me. So you can go fuck yourselves." Caroline said then let go of Damon's hand and hurried out of the Grill.

"I didn't see it that way." Bonnie said as she teared up. "I feel so bad." She said and Damon nodded.

"You should. She saved Elena's life." Damon said then walked out of the Grill behind Caroline.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked Elena worriedly. "I've never seen her so upset with me before."

"I tried to explain this to you, Bonnie." Elena said to her. "Both of you. She made everything easier."

* * *

><p>It took Caroline only a week to forgive them. They apologised every day and eventually she caved. Damon chuckled at her inability to hold a grudge.<p>

Another five months passed and every month Elena continued to give two pints of blood which Damon froze in the boarding house. Klaus returned one night when Caroline and Damon were in the Grill playing pool. He'd watched for a couple of days and he knew that Caroline was in a relationship with Damon. It hadn't really surprised him. He was jealous _of course_ but he knew she was so young that it wouldn't last forever so he didn't make a big deal out of it. He also knew that Caroline was living with Damon at the boarding house now. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler were all having dinner together in a booth. Bonnie had broken up with Jeremy months ago and had started seeing Tyler a couple of weeks before. Klaus walked in the door and completely ignored the four in the booth which surprised them and went straight up to the pool table. Damon looked up and nodded his head to Caroline. She looked and saw Klaus.

"Hey." She smiled. "How are you?" She asked.

"Very well, my love. How are you?" He asked. Damon was kind of irked at the 'my love' thing but he didn't comment. He knew Caroline was his.

"I'm great." She smiled. "I think we've got fifteen bags stockpiled. It was fifteen, right?" She asked Damon who nodded.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"We made a deal." She reminded him.

"Shall we then?" He asked motioning to the door and Caroline looked at Damon.

"Go ahead." Damon said to her. He trusted her. "I'll wait here for you." He said to her and she smiled. She knew he was showing that he trusted her.

"I won't be long." She said then kissed his cheek and left the Grill with Klaus. Damon went over to the bar and settled himself into his usual stool and ordered a drink. It wasn't long before the know-it-alls joined him.

"What?" He asked without turning around.

"You just... let her leave with him?" Stefan asked him shocked and Damon turned around and shrugged.

"So what?" He asked.

"They used to see each other." Stefan reminded him and Damon chuckled.

"Yes, I know. So what?" He asked.

"You didn't even go with her." Bonnie said.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't think my Blondie can control herself?" Damon smirked at them.

"He's _Klaus_, Damon. He can compel vampires." Bonnie said to him deadpan and Damon nodded.

"And you'd have a point if Caroline and I didn't drink vervain every day." He said and they all looked surprised.

"He called her 'my love'." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"I really don't see what that has to do with anything." Damon replied.

"Well, he clearly has feelings for her." Elena said and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, I know. He's in love with her. Are any of you going to make a point?" Damon asked.

"So you aren't even the _tiniest_ bit worried about Caroline being alone with _Klaus_." Bonnie said and Damon smirked.

"Nope." He said.

"Why?" Elena asked confused.

"You see, Elena. There's this thing that happens when you go out with someone for a while. It's called _trust_." Damon said like he was speaking to a three year old. "I trust her so why are you up here trying to make this a bigger deal than it is?" He asked.

"He could kidnap her." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"And while I am a strong vampire for my age; me going with them wouldn't have stopped that if that's what he was set on doing." Damon pointed out. "So why bother causing problems? If I insisted on going with her, I would a) look like I don't trust her and b) look like a jealous boyfriend so I'm skipping all of that drama." He said.

"I suppose." Elena nodded.

"Aren't you in the slightest bit worried that he'll kill you since you're _with_ the girl he loves?" Stefan asked him and Damon shrugged.

"Nope." He replied.

"How are you so unconcerned?" Bonnie asked him in disbelief and Damon sighed.

"Because I've figured out what he's doing." Damon replied.

"Well?" Elena asked him motioning for him to continue.

"He's in love with Caroline but she's too young for him at the moment in the sense that she's still too... innocent. She has too little experience of the world to be with an Original. She can't accept things like human death and ruthlessness yet. So he's waiting. He'll probably wait until she's at least a hundred years old before properly pursuing her." Damon said and they looked shocked.

"And you don't care?" Stefan asked and Damon shrugged.

"It gives me probably nearly a hundred years to find a way to kill him." Damon smirked and they rolled their eyes at him. "Eternity is a long time. Anything can happen." He pointed out.

* * *

><p>Caroline came back to the Grill half an hour later. She walked up to the bar and Damon turned to her with a smile.<p>

"Everything go okay?" He asked her and she nodded then kissed him.

"He has a proposal for Elena." Caroline said to him and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline drove to Richmond with Stefan and Elena the next day. Klaus was making his own way there.<p>

"So if I do this, he's going to consider me forgotten? Are you sure?" Elena asked Caroline who nodded.

"The stockpile will last him _years_ and this clinic that we're going to can freeze your blood for like a hundred years. He'll have enough to make as many hybrids as he wants." Caroline said.

"Does anyone else think letting him make all these hybrids is a bad idea?" Elena asked.

"We can't stop him, Elena. Making things easier for him means that we're on his good side. That is _much_ better than being on his bad side." Damon replied.

"I don't think _you're_ on his good side." Stefan muttered.

"Why not?" Caroline asked confused.

"Stefan thinks that Klaus will kill me because we're together." Damon said to her.

"No he won't." Caroline said.

* * *

><p>Elena let the clinic take her blood to freeze for Klaus then she and the Salvatores got back into the car while Caroline stood outside talking to Klaus.<p>

"As a thank you to all of you, I have something for you." Klaus said to her and she looked surprised. He handed her a small bag and she looked inside to see four large vials.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"It's my blood." He replied and she looked at him blankly. "The cure for a werewolf bite." He said and she looked shocked. "So if any of you ever get bitten... then you have the cure. Though you still have my number if you ever need me." She said to her and she nodded.

"Thank you for this." She pointed to the bag and he smiled.

"Anything for you." He replied cupping her cheek. "Now that I have the doppelganger blood, I will not be angry if she turns to be with Stefan." He told her and she smiled.

"You know, you can be quite sweet for a psycho hybrid." She said and he chuckled.

"You think I'm a psycho? I'm hurt." He teased and she giggled.

"You know I don't think that." She said sincerely and he nodded.

"I have missed you." He said.

"Nick... I'm with Damon." She said and he nodded.

"I know you are. But eternity is a long time. One day, you'll be mine." He promised. Before she could stop him, he pressed a kiss to her lips then pulled away. She didn't kiss him back obviously.

"What was that for?" She asked flustered because she was _sure_ Damon saw that.

"It was just a goodbye kiss. I'll see you soon, Caroline." He said softly then he was gone. Stefan and Elena were gaping out the window. Damon wasn't bothered. He overheard what Klaus said and he understood so he wasn't annoyed about it. Caroline hurried over and got in the front seat and turned to Damon who chuckled when he saw her worried expression.

"Stop having a panic attack, Barbie." He smirked. "I'm not mad." He said shocking the other three. "Want to go for lunch?" He asked her and Stefan laughed.

"You are _so_ weird." Stefan said to his brother in shock.

"Why?" Damon asked confused as he started the car and drove away.

"Did you miss the part where Klaus kissed Caroline?" Elena asked him and Damon shrugged.

"It's not like he mauled her face, Elena." Damon said dryly. "You two are such sticks in the mud." He said and Caroline giggled at their annoyed faces. She was so glad that Damon trusted her like that.

"I could go some lunch." Caroline said to him and he winked at her. They were good. They didn't need to talk about it.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls was a drag so Damon and Caroline went on vacation to Cuba for their six month anniversary. They were spending a week on the beach then a week in Havana. The night of their anniversary they went to a nice dinner and had cocktails then went dancing afterwards. They ended up on the beach on a beach bed under the stars. Caroline thought it was so romantic how they were curled up together with champagne at the edge of the water with the crescent moon shining above them.<p>

"It's great here. We should go on vacation more often." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"No arguments here." He agreed. "Oh, by the way." He said and she turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked curiously and he smirked.

"I love you." He said to her and she blinked in surprise and her stomach fluttered. They'd never said it before. She grinned.

"I love you too." She replied and he smiled then kissed her.

"Good. This should be easier then." He said and she looked at him puzzled.

"What should be easier?" She asked.

"Well... You finished school... You were the only reason I stayed in Mystic Falls... So, I wanted to know if you fancied running away with me." He said and she laughed.

"It depends." She replied.

"On what?" He asked.

"It depends where you want to run to and what it would involve." She said.

"You want to go to college, huh?" He asked and she nodded.

"I know I have all of eternity to go to college... but I don't have all of eternity to go to college with Bonnie and Elena." She said and he nodded as he thought about that.

"Where _are_ they going to college?" He asked.

"Elena's going to Columbia and Bonnie's going to Yale." She replied.

"So you want to move to New York then?" He asked.

"New York area, yeah, but not in the city. I wasn't really a fan." She said and he chuckled.

"You're a small town girl." He winked at her and she laughed.

"I don't know about that. I don't mind cities but New York is in a league of it's own and it's a bit too much." She said and he nodded.

"Have to agree with you there." He said. "So is Yale where you want to go?" He asked. "I've been to Yale before. It's a good school." He replied and she smiled.

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked him.

"You see, _because_ I love you, I don't really care where we go as long as you're there." He smirked and she grinned then kissed him.

"You're going to lose your reputation as a jackass if you keep saying sweet things like that." She teased and he chuckled.

"I'm still a jackass to everyone else, Blondie." He pointed out and she smiled. "So bear that in mind when you think about living arrangements." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I mean that I will gladly go wherever you want _but_ it's on the condition that you and I live together _alone_. I'm not having Bonnie Bennett as a roomie." He said and she giggled.

"Yeah, obviously." She laughed. "I think Elena and Stefan are getting an apartment in the city and Bonnie is staying in the dorms. I don't want to stay in the dorms." She said with a grimace and he laughed.

"No, we'll get some nice little house that you can go crazy on the decorating with." He smirked and she grinned and kissed him.

"You know me well, Salvatore." She said and he chuckled.

"I do. So can I hazard a guess that I know you well enough to know if I jump you right now, you won't object?" He asked and she laughed.

"As long as it's not on the sand." She replied and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline got themselves a bungalow near Yale University. Damon went to the law school and Caroline did her degree in wildlife ecology and conservation biology. It turned out that Bonnie was going to the law school too. Her first class, she's been in the front row, ready to learn when Damon wandered into the class with his leather jacket and Ray Bans on. Her jaw dropped and he smirked at the sight of her. Bonnie noticed every girl in the class practically <em>drooling<em> at the sight of him. She was horrified when he sat down in the seat next to hers. College was important to her. She couldn't have Damon Salvatore fucking that up.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him and he chuckled.

"Learning." He replied amused.

"But _why_ here? Why this class?" She asked him annoyed.

"I genuinely had _no_ idea that you were doing this." He said to her sincerely and she felt kind of bad.

"Fine, just... Damon this is important to me. It's my future." She said to him and he nodded.

"I know. I'm not going to bug you... much." He winked at her and she scowled at him. "But since it's mostly chicks in this class, can you be my partner? Blondie will not be pleased if I'm paired up with some random chick." He said to her amused. Bonnie deadpanned.

"No." She said.

"Why not?" He asked amused. "You should know that I have a law degree from the fifties. I could help you." He pointed out and she faltered. She _did_ need good grades to keep her scholarship.

"Fine, but you better do your share of the work because if you screw me on this I'll set you on fire." She whispered to him and he chuckled.

"I will do _excellent_ work." He promised. "If..." He smirked.

"If what?" She asked.

"If we start over." He said to her and she looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"As in you let go of me biting you and I don't bring up the fires and aneurisms." He said and she thought about it. He wanted a fresh start with her. Caroline had been going out with him for eight months... they lived together... it didn't look like he was _ever_ going to be out of her life.

"Bonnie Bennett." She said holding out her hand and she was surprised when he gave her a genuine smile.

"Your new BFF." He shook her hand and she laughed at the ridiculousness of that.

* * *

><p>It turned out to be true. Damon was in all of her classes for all four years of college. He was <em>always<em> her partner. They became incredibly close friends. He helped her whenever she needed help. He was really good at explaining things she didn't understand. He made sure that she graduated valedictorian. It would have been him... but he purposely fucked up on his end of year exam to make sure _she_ got it. She deserved it. It meant nothing to him. He was proud of her. So was Caroline. She knew how hard Bonnie had worked for that. She was offered a position at a highly respectable law firm in California and she took it.

Damon and Caroline followed her there since the three of them had become like three peas in a pod. Damon and Caroline were still crazy in love and vowed they always would be...

* * *

><p>Bonnie got married, had kids, grew old and when she died, it shattered both Damon and Caroline. They couldn't cope. They'd spent practically an entire 47 years together with Bonnie in their lives. Bonnie had needed them so much that she moved with them any time they'd been in one place too long. She didn't want to be a vampire but she <em>did<em> want them in her life, so she went with them. She moved her family every four to five years too. So when she died, a part of Damon and Caroline died with her.

So they split up.

* * *

><p>Damon travelled the world with Stefan who'd recently been dumped by Elena. She'd turned after her degree was finished so she wouldn't look exactly like Katherine forever. The two of them were miserable without their women. So they were in good company and ended up restoring their brotherly bond finally.<p>

It took another six years for Caroline to bump into Klaus again. He'd been keeping tabs on her and he knew that her relationship with Damon had ended a few years earlier. He'd watched from a distance as she was a mess of emotions over Bonnie's death and the loss of Damon. When she picked herself back up and got on with her life, he knew it wouldn't be long until he could make his move. He waited and waited and when she seemed back to normal, he 'bumped into her'.

They spent the night together. Then the next night. Then the night after that. Before she'd even realised it... She'd spent a year with Klaus. He still loved her. She still loved Damon. But she didn't tell him that.

She let herself indulge in her nature a little with Klaus. Not too much, but more than she did when he'd first met her. She'd grown up. She'd been a vampire for over 50 years now. He knew she still wasn't ready for the forever thing but time with her was still better than time with anyone else.

They were together for eleven years before Caroline ended things. She'd fallen for him but not in the same way he had her. She wasn't ready for a long term commitment so she ended things. He didn't take it personally. He knew she was still young.

* * *

><p>Nearly eighteen years later, it was Caroline's 100th birthday. She was spending it with Elena and Stefan who were back together and had been for a while. They were in Paris at her request. They had a great time. They drank champagne and danced and told each other stories from over the years. Late into the evening, after Stefan and Elena went to bed in their hotel room, Caroline snuck out into the city. There was somewhere she had to go. She just <em>knew<em>. She made her way to the top of the Eiffel tower and her stomach erupted into butterflies when she saw him.

"Took you long enough." He smirked at her and she smiled.

"How did you know I'd come?" She asked curiously.

"Because you always said you wanted a kiss at the top of the Eiffel tower on your 100th birthday. You said you weren't going to come up here until then." He said with a smile and she grinned at him.

"I missed you, Damon." She said.

"I missed you too." He replied. "Though I clearly can't call you Blondie anymore." He said amused and she laughed. She'd dyed her hair black.

"Do you like it?" She asked and he chuckled.

"It's... different." He replied and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "You _do_ look really hot but... I'm just used to you being blonde." He replied.

"Think you could get used to me like this?" She asked curiously and he chuckled then went over to her and cupped her cheek.

"I'll always love you anyway." He said and she smiled.

"Good." She replied.

"Happy birthday, Caroline." He said while he stared into her eyes.

"Kiss me." She replied and he smiled and kissed her. He pulled her close and she held onto him tightly. She'd missed him _so much_. His kiss still made her melt. After all these years. They kissed and kissed. They were the only ones up there.

"Was that a good birthday kiss?" He asked her and she giggled.

"The best." She replied and he smirked.

"You ready to take me back yet?" He asked curiously and she smiled.

"Yeah. You ready to take me back?" She asked and he nodded.

"I've been ready for a while." He replied.

"Why didn't you come find me?" She asked.

"I did." He nodded. "But you were with Klaus." He said and she looked surprised.

"That long ago?" She asked surprised and he smirked.

"I was ready a few months after we split up. I realised I never wanted to be without you. Even with Bonnie gone." He said.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She asked softly.

"Because you were with me from age eighteen to 65. You needed time to be free. I _had_ all that before you. I'm _always_ going to love you. I can wait however long it takes." He said.

"I'm always going to love you too." She replied and he smiled. "So is it forever this time?" She asked and he chuckled.

"No, not yet." He replied and she looked confused.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I just have a feeling on this one. I think this time it'll be maybe... a hundred years or so. Then we'll take another big long break. Then the _next_ time, it'll be forever." He smirked and she giggled.

"So _next_ time, are you going to marry me then?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He nodded and she smiled.

"We should make some kind of deal for that." She said and he laughed.

"Like what?" He asked amused and she shrugged.

"I don't know... like... we'll meet here again on my 500th birthday and you'll ask me to marry you." She smiled and he chuckled.

"So I'm going to have to wait 400 years to marry you? That sounds kind of long." He said and she laughed.

"250th birthday?" She asked with a smirk and he chuckled.

"You're on, Blondie." He smirked and she giggled.

"Thought you couldn't call me that?" She asked amused.

"You're still _my_ Blondie regardless what hair colour you have." He replied and she smiled.

"Good to have you back, Damon." She said and he kissed her.

"It's good to be home." He replied and she melted at that and attacked him with kisses making him chuckle.

* * *

><p>That time with Damon lasted for 71 years. It wasn't even five years later that Klaus found her again. They travelled the world together. He was good to her. He loved her. She loved him too. She was happy with him.<p>

She left him a week before her 250th birthday. He didn't believe it when she said it was truly over forever. So out of curiosity, he followed her. He didn't know why she went to Paris alone. He watched from a distance. She spent her birthday with Elena and Stefan then at nearly midnight she ran to the Eiffel tower. He followed at a distance and she hadn't noticed. She got to the top and there he was.

"I didn't think you'd show this time." He said to her.

"There's nothing in the world that would have kept me from coming." She said sincerely and he smiled.

"Happy birthday." He said to her softly and she smiled then kissed him.

"Is it forever this time?" She asked him and he smiled then took a box out of his pocket.

"Marry me, Caroline?" He asked her and she grinned.

"Yes." She said and he crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Klaus heard her say yes and he left. He loved her enough to let her go if that was what she truly wanted.<p>

But, he also knew eternity was a long time.


End file.
